


Skip.

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Other, Skipthur, Trans!Martin, a bit - Freeform, and a long time ago I talked about this to a really good friend, because the world needs this, but it never turned into a thing, except now it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin was never a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip.

Many of the things Skip says are a bit confusing. This one especially.  
Arthur looks at him, and he feels his eyebrows crease together in that special way that makes Mum call him An Idiot With An Idea. Except Arthur doesn't _have_ an idea at the moment. He sort of wishes he would. He's mainly just very confused.  
  
So, Skip says he used to be a girl when he was younger. But not really, because actually, Skip also says he's been a boy all along. And then, when he was a bit less younger than he was when he was younger still, he did some things to make people stop thinking of him as a girl, and Arthur really has to say it worked like magic, because he never ever thought of Skip as a girl. Skip is Skip, and Skip is a boy. Obviously. Arthur understands that.  
He thinks that maybe growing up a boy while everyone's telling you that you're a girl is a bit like growing up a boy who likes boys _and_ girls while everyone's telling you that you're a boy and boys are only supposed to like girls. Arthur can imagine that it's even more difficult to grow up a boy who likes boys _and_ girls while everyone's telling you that you're a girl and you're only supposed to like boys, and that's very confusing to think about, because that means that technically, the people saying that boys are only supposed to like girls are wrong, because really they've been telling a boy to like boys all along. But also, that sort of means that Martin has an official permission to like boys, and so does Arthur, because one day he asked Mum whether it was all right to like boys, and she told him that it was definitely all right as long as he didn't tell her all the details. Which is something that Arthur hasn't been planning on doing anyway.  
  
"But Skip," he says with a sigh and chews on his lip because sometimes that'll help him think. "There's something I don't understand."  
Skip looks almost a bit teary.  
"Oh, Arthur," he says in a wobbly way. "I - I know this is all a bit difficult, but I really thought..."  
"The thing is," Arthur says before Skip has the chance to ramble on and get even more anxious, "if you're a boy? Yeah?"  
"Yes...?"  
"And you say you don't have enough money to pay for proper boy parts - how does that make sense?!"  
Martin just stares at him, and Arthur continues.  
"Because if you're a boy, and you have parts, which I assume you do or you wouldn't be able to use the loo, that means you already DO have boy parts!"  
Martin swallows and Arthur rubs his neck and suddenly feels a bit nervous.  
"Or did I get that wrong?"  
There's a very slow "no" forming on Skip's lips, to the point where it sounds like "nnnnnnnnnnoooooohhh". A slow no from Skip is usually a good sign, because it means he just got an idea. And then Skip starts smiling.  
"You know, Arthur," he says and sounds a lot more cheerful than before. "I think you're right! I never thought of it that way, actually."  
Arthur slides his fingers between Skip's and links them tightly together.  
"But you'd STILL feel better if you got the parts you really want," he concludes, and finally feels as if he's beginning to understand. Skip nods.  
"I would... feel a lot better, I think. Yes, I would. Yes. I... really want this. Have wanted it for a long time, actually."  
Arthur grins and nods. Right-o, he got it!  
"Okay!" he beams. "If we both save up, maybe we can buy you new ones for your birthday!"  
Even Skip's freckles seem to blush.  
"You don't have to save up for me, Arthur, that's..."  
"But I really want to! And now... we should talk some more about boys liking other boys."  
"Oh. Oh, yes, we should."  
"And stewards liking pilots."  
Skip suddenly looks very sly.  
"Stewards liking First Officers?" he asks slowly. "Or stewards liking Captains?"  
"Captains, of course! Stewards ALWAYS like the Captains!"  
Arthur grins and tugs Skip along. He doesn't quite know where they are going, but it doesn't really matter. There's still plenty of time left until take-off, and maybe they can go grab something to eat. It's a lovely summer day with the sort of light, golden rain that feels like feathery touches, and Skip is a boy who likes boys, and this might be the start of something brilliant.


End file.
